


I Want a Tight Knit Family

by Malectho



Series: You Might Think My Words Come Cheap [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Development, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Marvin was kind of an ass, Rain, Romance, Some very good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malectho/pseuds/Malectho
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer broke up, but neither of them is really moving on.





	I Want a Tight Knit Family

Panera at dinner time was strange. Particularly because nobody went to Panera for dinner. Except for Charlotte. She’d probably eat every meal there, if her fiance wasn’t a gourmet chef. Meeting at Panera had become their tradition since they met in college. They met in their Econ class at NYU, and quickly deemed themselves the two most intelligent people in the class. The two would meet up every other Thursday at 2 for a late lunch and study session. After the class was over, they were just friends. Not “best friends”. But very good friends. Here they were, eight years later, still meeting at Panera every other Thursday. However late lunch had turned into early dinner to accommodate both of their very busy schedules. Charlotte had just started her internship at Kings County Medical Center, after finally completing med school. 

“Are you seeing that therapist I recommended?” Charlotte asked, in the middle of taking a huge bite of her panini. “Oh God this is so good, I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yeah,” Marvin replied, staring at his sandwich. “He’s a little eccentric. Don’t you think?”

“He’s brilliant,” Charlotte corrected him. 

“Whatever,” Marvin said, taking a bite out his steak and arugula sandwich, the same thing he always ate. 

“Trina actually has her first appointment with him,” Marvin told her. 

“I’m sure that will go great,” Charlotte said. “Because what could that poor woman possibly have to complain about.” 

“Hey, things are going fine,” Marvin assured her. 

“Oh that’s right you two are trying to live it up Ross and Rachel style,” Charlotte laughed. “Living in the same apartment. Raising Jason. Just not in a relationship.”

“What else would you have me do Charlotte?” Marvin asked. Nobody had been thrilled by Trina and Marvin’s arrangement, not even Trina and Marvin. However they decided that this was what was best for Jason. No bouncing between different apartments. No distractions of the roommate variety.

“Come on Marvin you need to stop trying to play house and move on with your life,” Charlotte insisted, and Marvin would be lying if he wasn’t taken aback. 

“What are you saying?” Marvin pushed. 

“I’m saying that this is fucking ridiculous,” Charlotte all but shouted, which definitely turned heads at the family friendly establishment. 

“I can’t believe this,” Marvin muttered, wiping his mouth with his napkin, and then standing up, fully intent on taking his son and leaving. 

“Marvin sit down, it’s time we have a serious talk about this,” Charlotte insisted. 

“I love my son,” Marvin pointed at her. That wasn’t a lie. He loved Jason more than anything in the world. That first time he held Jason in his arms was when he knew, he knew that he would do anything for him. Give up anything. Tear himself away from every other shred of happiness he indulged in, if it meant he could keep holding him.

“I don’t doubt that, and I’m not saying you should abandon him, god I’m not a monster,” Charlotte said. 

“Then what do you want me to do?” Marvin asked.

“I know you miss him,” Charlotte stated flatly. She offered nothing else. No other detail, because she knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about, 

“God dammit Charlotte,” Marvin spat. He spun around hastily on his heels, making a beeline for the door. He didn’t have to sit there and take that shit. It was raining. Pouring was actually a more accurate term. The street wasn’t even visible, the only thing stopping him from accidentally stepping off the sidewalk was the hum of the cars and their headlights as they drove by. There was no way he could walk home like this, he was already soaked to the bone. Calling for a cab would be nearly impossible. 

“Marvin!” Charlotte had come running outside after him, already opening her umbrella. Of course she thought to bring an umbrella. “My car is parked a block away. Let me give you a ride home.”

“What so you can lecture me some more,” Marvin shouted, “I’m not one of your patients. There is nothing for you to fix.”

“Well you’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer,” Charlotte told him. “Come on we can sit in awkward silence the whole way.”

Marvin agreed, only because the last thing he needed was to bring home a cold for Jason to catch, The two ran to where Charlotte had parallel parked her silver sedan, and climbed in. They looked at each other and Charlotte laughed. “You look like a wet rat,” She said,

“Hey, you promised me awkward silence,” Marvin reminded her.

“Fine, fine,” Charlotte muttered, turning on her headlights and pulling out into the street, a person in a green minivan had to slam on their brakes to avoid her. Marvin leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, they were going to die before he even got home to see Jason. 

“God dammit,” Charlotte said, slamming her hand on the wheel. “I can’t fucking drive in this rain.”

“Are you kidding me?” Marvin said. 

“Do you fucking see a road?” Charlotte asked, and then sighed. “We need to find a place to pull over, and wait for this storm to die down.”

“That could take all night,” Marvin exclaimed. “Can’t you just keep driving.”

“Marvin, I work in an ER, do you know how many people I see come in because they tried to drive through a storm like this,” Charlotte questioned.

“Well then what the fuck are we going to do?” Marvin asked.

“I know somebody who lives near here,” Charlotte offered. 

“Who?” Marvin asked, even though he already knew the answer. He knew what had happened after he moved out of Whizzer’s apartment. After two months he wasn’t able to pay the rent anymore. He was evicted, and moved into a tiny studio apartment just a couple blocks away. At least that’s what Charlotte said. According to Cordellia, he had almost immediately gone back to his old ways. A different man every night. Marvin wished he could be one of them. Just one more time. 

“Whizzer, and you don’t have a say in it, we’re going,”Charlotte told him. They drove about ten under the speed limit the whole way there, and Marvin took the extra couple minutes to wrap his head around what was about to happen. There was a chance he wasn’t even going to be there. He was always out. Apparently he hated being cooped up in that tiny apartment and was only ever there to sleep.

Charlotte pulled into the parking lot of a small apartment building with maybe 3 floors and several rows of windows. She parked in a guest space, and took her seat belt off. “Look,” She began. “I know this is going to be difficult. But I really think that you two need to talk about how you ended things.”

Marvin just stared out the window, and watched the raindrops hit the glass. He could hear Charlotte unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. He got out too, and followed her as she ran across the park lot and into the building. 

“He’s on the next floor,” Charlotte told him and began to walk towards the staircase. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Marvin said. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was soaked to the bone or his anxiety. 

“It will be fine,” Charlotte said as they mounted the steps. “I’m not saying I think you two should get back together. I just think you should talk. It wasn’t right the way you left things.”

“I know,” He replied simply once they reached the top. Charlotte led him past a few doors until she stopped in front of one with 6B on it. Marvin didn’t even have time to take a breath before she was knocking on the door. 

The door swung open, and there he was. In sweatpants. Fucking shirtless. 

“God dammit Whizzer put some fucking clothes on,” Charlotte cursed. Whizzer didn’t seem to be listening to her, as he couldn’t seem to stop staring at Marvin. To be fair, Marvin couldn’t stop looking at him. Even broke he looks good.

“Hi?” Whizzer said, and it was more of a question directed at Marvin, then a statement directed to both of them. Marvin couldn’t think of what to say just staring at him was enough to make him regret and be thankful for coming here and there was no plausible explanation that he could think of for a human to make another human feel like that. 

“We got caught in the storm, and I made the executive decision that we shouldn’t keep driving,” Charlotte explained for him. “This was the closest place I could think to go.” 

Whizzer seemed confused at first as he rubbed his chin. When he did it Marvin realized that he’d grown stubble, and Marvin couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him now. 

“Um, come in I guess,” Whizzer said and opened the door wider, gesturing for them to come inside. Charlotte walked in first, and Marvin followed hesitantly. He could sense that Whizzer did not want him there. Why would he? “I was actually going to go out. But then the storm started so I decided to stay in and work. Can I get you guys some towels?”

“Actually I’m just going to take a shower if that’s ok, I feel gross?” Charlotte said. Whizzer just nodded, and Charlotte walked to the bathroom, which appeared to be the only other room in the house. The whole apartment seemed to just be one square. There was a fridge and stove tucked into one corner, with a table with a single chair, in another corner there was a couch and a tv, and in another there was a neatly made bed, and a wooden trunk in front of it. So much was missing from the old apartment. There was no way all of it could have fit into this space. 

“Do you want the wifi password or anything,” Whizzer asked, digging through the trunk in front of his bed and pulling out a shirt and putting it on, which Marvin had to admit disappointed him. It was obvious Marvin was just trying to make conversation, and Marvin rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Oh I’m fine I have unlimited data,” Marvin said. 

“Must be nice,” Whizzer muttered. 

“Hey, um, I’m sorry,” Marvin apologized. It was probably best to get this part out of the way now. 

“For what?” Whizzer asked, turning to him. “For breaking up with me or for just leave me.”

“You couldn’t have expected me to stay,” Marvin reasoned. There was no way he could have. The whole reason he broke up with Whizzer was so he could focus on his son. Being a family with Trina even if they couldn’t be together in a romantic way. 

“You never even gave me a reason, you just ended it,” Whizzer said flatly. So, this was happening. “You fucking broke up with me, and then moved out while I was working. You left me a god damn note. I couldn’t find another roommate. I lost my apartment. I had to sell half of my stuff just to pay the downpayment on this place. And all you have to say is ‘hey, um, I’m sorry’”

“Whizzer-” Marvin said, and he didn’t realize he was taking a step forward with an outstretched hand until Whizzer took a step away from him.

“Don’t say my name,” He demanded. Marvin’s arm fell back to his side.

“Did you really think it was going to work? Maybe if Trina hadn’t gotten pregnant…,” The whole thing was impossible to explain. He couldn’t put his reasoning into words. All he wanted was a tight knit family. Him, Trina, and Jason. That had been his plan for so long and Trina saying she was pregnant seemed like a sign that what he and Whizzer were doing was wrong. Wrong wasn’t the right word. It wasn’t meant to be. He was supposed to be some kind of messed up family with Trina. He didn’t even know what they were. They weren’t together again, and they slept in different rooms. Yet he hadn’t told Trina he was gay. Was he subconsciously hoping that somehow they’d just drift together?

“It was working for two months,” Whizzer accused him. “Then you just decided you were done.”

“You’re the one who always said he didn’t do relationships,” Marvin countered. “I wanted a family, and you never want to be apart of one.”

“You were different,” Whizzer shouted. His voice was shaking, and Marvin knew that somehow he’d struck a nerve with him. His lip quivered and there might have been tears welling up in his eyes. “I was willing to try with you. I don’t know why. We barely knew each other, but something was different. And you broke my heart.”

He was speechless. He didn’t know. Marvin always pictured himself as one of many when he came to Whizzer. Just another gay guy fresh out of the closet for him to have some fun with. Never, would he have thought that he might mean something to him. 

“Whizzer I didn’t know,” Marvin said, without thinking he took several steps closer until he was close enough to touch him, and Whizzer pushed him away. 

“Stop!” Whizzer demanded, and he collapsed on the bed. He was sobbing now, and Marvin did not know what to do because it broke his heart to see him like this. “You ruined my life and I can’t seem to hate you or get over you and it just sucks. Then you just fucking show up here and that sucks too. Screw you Marvin.”

 

Marvin watched him cry for a minute. The rain had miraculously stopped, he could leave, walk home, be home in time to say goodnight to his son. But he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t abandon Whizzer again. 

“What can I do?” Marvin asked, he was on the verge of crying himself. Seeing Whizzer so unhappy made him realize how unhappy he was. Being with Whizzer was the only time in a long time that he had felt truly happy, and he gave it up. 

“I don’t know,” Whizzer admitted. “Maybe you could, maybe you could just hold me for a minute.” 

He didn’t hesitate a moment, although any person with half a brain would have. The bed was small, but the two of them fit when they laid on their sides. Marvin wrapped both of his arms around Whizzers waist, and pressed his cheek into his back, and breathed him in. 

At some point Charlotte emerged from the bathroom, saw them, put on some of Whizzer’s clothes, and left. It was at that moment he realized how fast everything had happened. How quickly they had gotten to where they were now. 

Eventually the sun set, and the apartment was shrouded in darkness, and they were kissing each other softly. Neither of them in any rush as they familiarized themselves with each other's bodies for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I know its been awhile. I actually finished it awhile ago but didn't think it was good enough to post. Please leave kudos if you like and comments.


End file.
